


Reunited

by achilleswithworkingheels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Narfi really wants a dog, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunions, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, The Avengers are confused, Tony thought Loki was dead, Vali could care less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleswithworkingheels/pseuds/achilleswithworkingheels
Summary: Loki and Tony got married a while ago, pretty soon after the battle of New York, but the rest of the team doesn't know this. They find out when Thor brings Loki to earth with him after a trip with the guardians.Set after Endgame, but without all the deaths.





	1. Reunited

Tony checked his watch, Thor should be arriving soon. He was coming back from a trip with the Guardians. It would be nice to have all of the avengers back together, they hadn’t really done much together since the battle against Thanos. Thor went to space, Bruce spent all of his time studying time travel, Steve went on a vacation, and Clint was spending time with his family. Him and Natasha were the only ones who had stayed behind. This would be the first time in two years all of the original avengers were together again, and Thor was late.

After a few minutes Tony could feel the ground shaking and he could hear the ship landing. Everyone else seemed to hear it too because they all wandered into the living room of the compound.

When Thor walked in he was met with a chorus of hellos. Bruce and Steve got up to hug him.

It took everyone a bit before they noticed that there was another person standing in the doorway. 

“Loki?” Natasha was the first one to notice him standing there. Everyone else turned their heads to look once she had announced his presence. 

“Reindeer games?” Tony said with a hopeful undertone in his voice. “Thor said that you were dead.”

“Surprise,” Loki said, adding awkward jazz hands.

Tony got up from where he was sitting on the couch and ran over to Loki and enveloped him in a tight hug.

Loki was surprised at first, but quickly hugged Tony back.

“I thought that you were gone.”

“Turns out I’m not.” Tony pulled away from the hug and just looked at Loki, he looked exactly the same as he had five years ago, while Tony now had a gold and red prosthetic arm.

“How are the kids? Sygin? They miss me?”

“They won’t shut up about you. Sygin said she almost brought them to earth while Thor and I were on Sacar.”

“She should have. I miss all of them so much. Did you ever get Narfi that dog he kept asking for?” Loki laughed at this. They both had vivid memories of the child running around talking about dogs non stop.

“He hasn’t broken me yet.” They had both completely forgotten about the other people in the room until Steve interrupted them.

“Excuse me, what the fuck is going on?” Steve interrupted their conversation, startling Tony and Loki, who had been off in their own universe for the whole conversation.

Tony looked around, everyone but Thor seemed confused. He should have explained what was going on, but he was too caught up in the moment.

“Sorry everyone, I should explain. This is Loki -”

“We know who he is, we want to know what is going on,” Natasha interrupted them.

“What I was trying to say is this is Loki, my husband. Who I thought was dead,” Tony said, glaring at Thor as he said the last part.

“I am sorry. I also thought my brother was dead, if I had known he was alive I would have told you.”

“When did this happen?” Asked Steve, obviously still confused.

Everyone else them was in shock. No one knew how to react. Tony looked up at Loki and nodded, and Loki showed them all what had happened. The only memory that most of them had of Loki was him trying to take over earth. That was when him and Tony first met, it wasn’t a great interaction, but it was enough to get Tony curios. After Thor had left, Tony tried to recreate whatever portal it was that got Thor and Loki home. And he succeeded. He showed up in the middle of Loki’s prison cell. Both of them had been startled to say the least. Loki threw his book at Tony.

It took a while before anyone showed up, but in that time Loki explained himself and him and Tony became friends. Thor was the first person to find them. He was more scared than either of them had been. Seeing your brother who had tried to take over a planet andyour coworker who had fought him sitting next to each other laughing would startle most people. Tony explained everything and somehow got both Loki and himself let out.

They bonded over the next few months. Tony met Loki’s wife, Sygin, and they became close too. Since he had nowhere to live, Tony moved in with Loki. They got even closer, and Tony discovered that you could have two spouses on Asgard when Loki proposed to him. He said yes of course. Tony proposed to Sygin the next day, asking her if she would be his wife as well as Loki’s, she also said yes. They had a wedding with a huge party and feast the next month.

They later had kids, two boys named Narfi and Vali. It was a happy life, but Tony had to return to earth to keep his business running. He promised to come back, but couldn’t get himself to do it when he heard that Loki had died. He and Sygin wrote letters, had Thor bring them back and forth, they even met up occasionally, but he did not see his wife and kids often. Thinking back Tony regretted it, but there was nothing he could do now except try and make it up to Sygin and the kids.

Everyone was standing there dazed from the information that had just been dumped into their brains. Tony and Loki would probably still have some explaining to do, but that would have to happen later. Loki was tired from his trip and wanted to catch up with his husband. Tony’s yawn told him that the other man felt the same.

“So we’re going to go to bed while you guys process this. See you tomorrow,” said Loki. He laced his fingers through Tony’s and pulled him along to his room.


	2. True love and regrets

When Loki opened the door to Tony’s room it was exactly how he remembered it. He had only been on earth with Tony a few times, it was where Narfi got the idea of getting a dog. Vali hadn’t been as interested in dogs, but had wanted a bird. Thankfully that had not become an obsession like the dog.

Loki snaps his fingers and both him and Tony are in PJs. Tony in sweatpants and a grey t-shirt with his prosthetic arm now detached and sitting on a chair in the corner of the room and Loki wearing an all black silk outfit.

Tony looked at his husband and rolled his eyes. “You always have to be fancy don’t you,” he says flopping down onto the bed.

“I have standards.” Loki climbed in next to him with much more grace than Tony had while getting into the bed.

Tony laughed, pulling Loki closer to him so that they were squished together in the middle of the bed. Even though they were pressed as tightly together as they could be, it was the most comfortable either of them had been in years. Loki kissed Tony on the forehead as he snuggled further into the man's chest, tracing a finger around the blue glow of the arc reactor.

“I love you so much and I’m so glad that your not dead.”

“I love you too.”

They sat in silence for a while, Tony running his hands through Loki’s hair.

“We should bring Sigyn and the kids here sometime. They would love it,” Tony said, breaking the silence.

“You are not getting Narfi a dog,” said Loki.

“I never said anything about that.” Tony made a face of mock offense, making Loki laugh. “How dare you assume that.”

“You were thinking it.” Loki smiled up at Tony, who smiled in response.

“Fine, you got me. But can you blame me, he gets so excited every time he sees a dog. It is so hard to say no, and I’ve missed so many birthdays,” said Tony. It was true, every time Narfi had been to earth he pet every dog he say and begged non-stop for them to get him one. Vali had even joined in a few times. Having two five year olds screaming about dogs nonstop was a lot to handle, but somehow none of them had given in.

“You're not wrong about that, he has calmed down a little about the whole dog thing, but not much. And it would be a great birthday present, seeing as you’ve missed quite a few.”

“Oh my gods, they’re twelve now. Our children are twelve,” said Tony after a bit of thinking. He couldn’t believe that they were already twelve. To him it only felt like they were born a few years ago, not more than a decade. “Loki, I think I might be the worst father in existence.”

“That’s not true,” Loki said reassuringly. “You are an amazing father. The kids love you so much.”

“But I haven’t seen them in years.”

“That doesn’t mean they don’t love you.” Loki rubbed Tony’s arm comfortingly, he could tell that his husband was distressed. “You have no idea how excited they would be to see you. Sigyn told me that Vali tried to sneak out and come to earth. Heimdall caught him, but he really sis make an effort.”

“I’m not sure that makes me feel any better. They really want to see me and I’ve just been here, making no effort.”

“What I’m trying to day is that they still love you, even if you think you are a horrible father, they think you’re great.”

Tony sighed. Loki was right, but he still felt horrible about not having seen Narfi, Vali, or Sigyn for so long.

“Tony, it’s okay,” said Loki. “I will talk to Sigyn, she can big the kids here. Everyone will be so happy to see you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. They love you so much, there is literally no way that they wouldn’t be happy to see you.”

Tony smiled at Loki and kissed him before turning out the light and snuggling as close as he possibly could to his husband.

“I love you so much.”

“Love you too Tony.”

Both slowly drifted off to sleep, clinging to each other like they were going to be ripped apart again. Tony slept the best that he had in years and so did Loki.


End file.
